


Hajime Hinata's Birthday Blowout

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy birthday Hajime, Jacket is just there for some strange reason, M/M, So is Biker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: Today is Hajime's birthday. Nuff said.Also, the title is inspired by a bad NES game, figure that out.





	

 

Hajime woke up in a dark room, his arms tied behind his back on a chair. He talked to Izuru in his mind.

"Izuru? What is this, where am I?" He asked the long black-haired alter ego.

"Hmph, you will know. For now, stay quiet. Somebody will ask the questions here." Izuru said coldly. (I don't know if that's a word)

"Huh? Who is that someone?" Suddenly, footsteps can be heard outside the room. Hajime was starting to get chills up his spine.

The doorknob can be heard being turned, then the door swung open. It revealed a guy, holding a bloody bat and wearing a rubber mask that resembles a rooster.

"U-Uh.. Wha-at is this?" Hajime started struggling to break free from the chair.

The rooster walked slowly to Hajime and pulled out a cassette player.

"E-Eh?" The rooster put the cassette player near Hajime's left ear and pushed the play button.

A female voice spoke through the recorder, "Do you know what time it is?"

Hajime looked at the grandfather clock behind him and said, "It's (insert time)."

The rooster glared at him for a few seconds before playing the cassette, "Wrong. It's your birthday."

Suddenly, the lights turned on and everybody was there.

"Happy Birthday, Hajime!" Everybody cheered. Souda fucked up the confetti blaster and got facialised by the confetti. (Heh, giggidy)

"OW, FUCK THE TRUMP'S DAUGHTER, JESUS CHRIST!" Souda wiped the confetti off his face.

"It's.. my birthday?" The rooster cut Hajime free from the evil chair and played the cassette.

"Yes it is, you moron."

"Wow.. I didn't expect this."

"Well, it is your birthday, so we all decided to throw a party. Explains the presents and cake sitting over there." Izuru pointed to the table with the said items.

"I have a question though, who's the guy in the rooster mask?" Hajime pointed out.

"That's Jacket. Yes, that's his real name. Jacket." The rooster, named Jacket, played the cassette once again.

"My name is Jacket. Nice to meet you. I'll be going now." He took his bloody baseball bat and walked outside the room.

"Where's he going?" Hajime asked.

"Back to Washington D.C. Something about a  **payday gang**." Izuru sighed.

"O-Okay?" Hajime was then grabbed and had his hair ruffled by Akane.

"Happy birthday, Hajime."

"T-Thanks, Akane. You can let go of me now." She did so.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAJIME! YOU BETTER WORK ON YOUR STRENGTH WITH THE PRESENT I GOT FOR YA!" Nekomaru shouted in happiness.

"Y-Yeah, I'll definetely try." Hajime smiled.

"Um, Happy Birthday, Hajime. I'm never stuttering when it's your birthday." Mikan then smiled a little bit too creepy, " **If you were to get badly injured, I'd be happy to take care of you...** "

"A-Ah.. Um, o-okay then." Hajime tried to keep his cool, and he did. Barely.

"Oh jeez, she's turning psycho. Anyways, I am always nice when it's one of my classmate's birthday. You better take this gratitude seriously, because I am serious!"

"Okay then." Hajime gave her a smile, "I'll take it serious."

"..." Mahiru looked at the floor and began, "It's your birthday and I got you a wonderful gift. I'll be taking pictures of the moments we'll have here. It's not, like I like you more than the others or anything..." (I bet a small loan of a million dollars that one of you readers will comment "Baka!")

"Heh, don't worry about it. You're like a mother figure to everyone." At this point, Mahiru's face turned redder than her hair.

"You mortal, you have taken everyone from the underground of Hades' despair and brought them up to the Angels' hope. The Four Dark Devas of Destruction applaud you for your heroic actions." Gundam saluted.

"Thanks. I did it for everyone I cared for."

"Hajime!" Sonia waved, "Happy birthday to you! I think I want you to come to Novoselic with me one day. Why? Because the way you act makes you a prince! I'd be happy to let you become my prince! I hope this is a great party."

"S-Sure thing."

"Hey, bro." Souda walked up to Hajime and grabbed his hand. "For now on, we're going to be brothers, along with Fuyuhiko. We're going to take care of each other as brothers and we're going to die as brothers."

"Heh, sure thing."

"And he is right." Fuyuhiko continued, "If we argue, that's just part of being a brother. If we're depressed, we comfort each other. If we break the bond, we reform it again."

"Alright then, brother."

"H-A-J-I-M-E H-I-N-A-T-A, What does that spell? Hajime Hinata! Why did I say your name? Because it's your birthday!" Ibuki patted his back.

"Thanks, Ibuki."

"..." Peko stepped forward and sighed, "I.. don't know what to say. The way you smile, the way you help a damsel in distress, the way you're kind around others, it makes me think of how my mother used to treat me. Before I was taken to the Kuzuryuu Clan, my mother was like you. Now.. I'm bound to not only protect Fuyuhiko, but to protect you and everyone you care for. You have a place in everybody's hearts. That's what I like about you, Hajime. I, uh.. hm.. I-I think I'm finished saying what I needed to say."

(So many shitty OOC's, so little time. Okay, I'll stop the shitty Sonic.exe jokes)

"Don't worry, Peko. I'll help you protect everyone, including yourself. Just believe in hope." That sentence made Peko blush more.

"Hajime! Mah boi, I have made these delicious cakes for you and everyone here. I hope you enjoy the sweetness in them." Teruteru licked his lips.

"T-Thanks then, Teruteru."

"Hey, Hajime. Sure that we may not know each other alot, but you stopped me from my corrupted hope that I was planning to unleash. I have seen the error of my ways and I thank you for showing me the true light from the darkness surrounding me." Ryota wiped his tears from his eye.

"Well, we all have flaws, and we always correct our mistakes. Don't worry about it."

"I was nothing, ya know. I was just a person who impersonates other people. It, was addicting. But now, because of you, I decided to stand up and be myself. It's all thanks to you, Hajime." The Imposter nodded at Hajime.

"No problem. You were a good leader back in the Program."

"Ah, Hajime. Where do I begin? I was amazed by your determination and your way of hope. It makes me so obsessed with you that I started taking private pictures of you and then using them for... How do you say this? Entertainment. I-"

"Nope, nope. Enough Nagito. I don't need to know more."

"Hajime, you brought everyone back from despair, from Junko. I am glad to have been your first & best friend. I enjoy playing games with you. It was a fun time before the tragedy, and it still is. There will be a time when despair strikes us. But know this, you're always there to get rid of despair and create more hope for other people that have lost their ways. Remember, you still have someone to thank for, ya know?" Chiaki smiled.

"Thanks, Chiaki." Hajime talked to Izuru and asked, "Anything you wanna say?"

"Hm, nothing really."

"Okay."

Hajime and the others all enjoyed the birthday party..

 

**_MEANWHILE_ **

 

Jacket was walking on the streets, with his mask in hand. He turned to the alley and found a familiar face.

"Hmph, you ready to go?" Biker asked.

Jacket nodded.

"Hop on."

Jacket got on the motorcycle and Biker drove off with him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's safe to say that Peko is more shy than Mikan.  
> However, Mikan is a yandere.  
> Fuyuhiko and Souda are secretly gay for Hajime.  
> Mahiru is a tsundere.  
> Nagito is a faggot.  
> Chiaki is adorable.  
> Also, Jacket is awesome.  
> So is Biker.
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, I'm going to leave questions at the end of every fanfiction I make.
> 
> Is Sonia a weeaboo?


End file.
